chip switch again
by Ash and Dawn Pearlshipping
Summary: what happens when bree and chase switch chips
1. Chapter 1

**BREE POV **

**I was walking to the lab when i got there i saw chase and leo **

**BREE: hey guys what you doing **

**CHASE: noting much why**

**BREE: because you are messing with the computer**

**LEO: bree chase step go in your robot bedrooms and fight**

**BOTH: fine**

**Me and chase go in when leo pressed a button something happened but what**

**BREE: leo what did you do we could have been harmed or shut down or disappear or been destroy or never having a future **

**LEO: why do you sound like chase and being smart**

**BREE: i don't know**

**Then chase talked super fast**

**CHASE: stop coping me **

**BREE: you did that super speed like me**

**LEO: hmmm guys you switch chip again**

**BOTH: what!**

**LEO: and the button ruined **

**BOTH: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**The end read next chapter please hope u like it bye **


	2. Chapter 2

CHASE POV

When i found out me and bree switch chips thanks to leo

BREE: leo Dooley look what you have

LEO: i didn't mean to i just wanted to know what it does

CHASE: great now bree the smart one

BREE: leo when i get my chip back i am going to kill you

LEO: ok MUMMY HELP ME

With that leo ran out crying and screaming help

BREE: wait till i get him i hope

CHASE: i will get him in a sec

I used bree super speed to get to leo when i got i went back to bree

CHASE: got him

BREE: good

Bree looked so angry steam was coming out of her ears

LEO: please don't hurt me im begging you please

BREE: leo Dooley you better fix what you done

LEO: but how i broken the button

BREE: i don't know just do it

LEO: ok

BREE: let him go

CHASE: ok

I let leo go to fix what he had done but i hope leo can fix i don't want davenport to because he would get angry

The end hope you like it write next chapter soon bye


	3. Chapter 3

BREE POV

I was watching leo fix the button but he was useless

BREE: come on leo before i kill you

LEO: you wouldn't kill me you need me

BREE: yeah right you can't even fix the button and not you're not strong enough to beat me

LEO: i am strong

Leo came over and punched me then i turned into spike

BREE/SPIKE: you shouldn't have done that

LEO: HELP ME SOMEONE MUMMY

CHASE POV

I was in the kitchen getting us lunch until i heard leo shout mummy i used bree super speed to get down to the lab then i saw bree chasing leo while crying and running for his life

CHASE: i coming leo

I the super speed again to stop bree then i knew it was spike he wouldn't stop so i kissed bree and he was gone

BREE: i going to get you leo

CHASE: spike not gone

BREE: he is i just want to punch leo back

I watched bree punched leo and he blacked out over to him to feel his pulse

CHASE: he dead now he can't fix the button

BREE: i say we throw him in the garbage

CHASE: not a bad idea

LEO: i'm alive yeah and you are not putting me in the garbage

BREE: why is he not dead

LEO: hey im telling mummy

CHASE: i don't know why he not dead

LEO: im right here you know

BREE: oh hey leo we were just talking about you

LEO: you know you're mean

BREE: i know

CHASE: lets have lunch but not you leo you have to fix the button

LEO: hey that not fair

BREE: yes it is

LEO: no it not

BREE: is

LEO: not

BREE: is

LEO: not

CHASE: is

LEO: come on it not fair

BOTH: is

Me and bree leave leo crying for food while shouting please we go up to the kitchen and eat lunch

THE END thanks for reading next chapter coming soon bye


	4. Chapter 4

_BREE POV_

I wake up the next morning taking a shower when chase banged on the door

CHASE: come on bree

BREE: hey it wouldn't take longer if i had my super speed

CHASE: don't blame me it leo fault

BREE: i know that i am just putting on my lip gloss

CHASE: fine

I came out the door when i saw chase just with a towel raped around him when i was getting past chase his towel fell off i couldn't believe i was seeing what i shouldn't be seeing i blush very red

BREE: sorry i didn't mean to

CHASE: it fine it just fell off

I smiled at him and went to my room i put on a purple top with a diamond heart in the middle black leggings purple heel shoes and a pink Nike school bag and went to school when i got there i saw leo i went to him

BREE: did you fix the button

LEO: no because i didn't get food

BREE: i will kill you leo

LEO: ok ill fix it today please don't hurt me i haven't got married or had kids

BREE: you won't if you don't fix it got it

LEO: oh shit how long do i have i to fix it

BREE: 4 days

LEO: oh shit that not long enough

BREE: fix it

LEO: ok mummy come don't leave me with her

Leo was running after the car down the road saying stop the car when a car nearly hit i heard him say watch where your going dude chase came in coming over to me

CHASE: scared him again

BREE: yep what a cry baby

The bell rang and went to class i was doing a math test when i couldn't figure the last answer out until i use chase super smart and got it the teacher said i got a A++ i was so happy with that

CHASE POV

I was walking down outside when i saw the bullies coming up so i used bree super speed to get away from them it was lunch and i was glad i used the super speed cause i would have been picked to be put in the garbage it really gross the bell rang and i had to go to maths to do a test im very smart but i wanted to be the first to finish so i used bree super speed to be the first and the teacher said that was quick you must study a lot good and you get a A+ it was home time and i met up with bree

CHASE: how was your day

BREE: amazing yours

CHASE: great

We went and saw leo run away from bree

BOTH: weird

The end

Thanks for reading hope u like it chapter 5 coming soon bye


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHASE POV**_

**I was walking down the lab and saw leo **

**CHASE: leo have you finished**

**LEO: no**

**CHASE: then im telling bree**

**LEO: please don't i don't want to die please im begging you**

**CHASE: what a cry baby**

**I walk out of the lab and went to bree's room **

**CHASE: bree are you in here**

**I saw bree naked so i covered my eyes and took a tiny peek**

**BREE: chase stop looking at me**

**CHASE: hey you looked at me yesterday **

**BREE: i guess your right here look at me happy**

**CHASE: totally **

**BREE: good that will be [$(5)$] dollars **

**CHASE: no way not fair**

**BREE: fine go out so i can get dressed **

**I walk and waited for an hour for her to get ready she came out with a white and purple striped t-shirt with a skirt and purple heels **

**BREE: ready**

**CHASE: good because you took an hour**

**BREE: well sorry i need to look perfect**

**CHASE: lets go down to the lab**

**I went down to the lab with bree when she saw leo **

**BREE: leo you should be fixing the button not watching tv**

**Bree ran after leo he was screaming help me so i used the super speed to stop**

**And she stop**

**BREE: fine ill stop**

**CHASE: good lets have breakfast and as for you leo your not getting till thats fixed **

**LEO: NO not again**

**BREE: yes again**

**CHASE: lets go**

**LEO: im telling mummy **

**BREE: tell her all you want blah blah blah blah is all she will hear you piggy **

**LEO: your a brat of shit**

**BREE: did you hear a shit chase**

**CHASE: no i didn't **

**LEO: i hate you guys not cool**

**Me and bree eat breakfast and went to school but leo wouldn't come so we dragged him by his shirt and went leo was saying on the way he a kidnapper to everyone on the way so we duct taped this mouth**

**THE END thanks for reading hope u liked it bye **


	6. Chapter 6

_**BREE POV**_

**I woke up in my room today davenport and adam come back from space they had to help out there i got a shower and dressed in a pink jumper and shorts with pink flats shoes and i went down stairs and saw chase and leo**

**BREE: hey guys**

**CHASE: hey they should be back...**

**they came through the door with 2 bags **

**CHASE: now**

**BREE: welcome back guys**

**DAVENPORT:hey im going down the lab**

**BREE: wait till he see the button **

**DAVENPORT: Leo!**

**LEO: i am in big trouble now**

**DAVENPORT: what happened to the chip switch button**

**BREE: he broke it and switch our chips**

**DAVENPORT: leo Dooley your grounded for a month**

**LEO: mummy**

**ALL: cry baby**

**DAVENPORT: i will try to fix the button**

**CHASE: thanks davenport**

**DAVENPORT: you're most welcome**

**BREE: f**k yeah i will get my speed back when**

**DAVENPORT: in 2 days**

**BREE AND CHASE: ohhh come on why that long**

**ADAM: i smell like chicken**

**CHASE: what the heck**

**ADAM: chase is my butt fat like a pig**

**BREE: ahhh no**

**ADAM: ohhh then do i have boobs**

**BREE: no only girls can get them**

**ADAM: nail fungus **

**CHASE: no now stop talking **

**ADAM: ok woman no need to get angry **

**CHASE: im not a woman**

**Chase starts to chase adam around the house though the kitchen then up stairs then to tori house in victorious**

**TORI: that was wired**

**JADE: yeah**

**Then back home down the lab **

THE END thanks for reading hope u liked it bye 3


End file.
